What Is Love?
by Annalie Gomez
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto (female) has always been best friends with Haruno Sakura, almost like sisters. But Naruto moved out of Konoha with her family, leaving all her friends. And now she's back? Romance will stir between a certain rosette, a sexy fox, and a slick raven. Who will get who? Mature!Sakura Female!Naruto
1. Prologue

Ahhh, new story! This was requested by my two friends Jordan and Kayla.

Anyway...

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto has always been friends with Haruno Sakura, in fact, they were almost like sisters. Naruto had to move out of Konoha and leave all of her friends. And now she's back? Unintentionally, out little blonde has grown small feelings for Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Sakura's first love. Romance will stir between a certain rosette, a graceful fox, and a slick raven. Who will get who?

**Warning:** Mature Sakura (no fangirl). Living Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku. Oh, and cursing.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be all over Naruto while Uchiha Madara would have a stick up his ass. Oh, wait, he already does. Anyway, I don't own Naruto! Sadly...

On to the story! Onwards and upwards!

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

A little blonde girl sat down on the swings next to her house. Well, 'house' was an understatement. She practically lived in a mansion with a family of 4 including herself.

"Naru-chan!"

The 7 year-old jumped up from the swings with a brilliant smile. The sun cast down on her, making her look as if there was a golden halo above her head. Her also golden blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back, adding more brilliance to her beauty. Her naturally tanned face had the biggest and most beautiful sparkling azure eyes. She had whisker marks on each side of her face, making her more unique. Naruto looked much like her father, Namikaze Minato.

She turned to her big brother, Kyuubi, who stood only a couple of feet away from her with the same smile she wore.

"Kyuu-nii!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Her big brother leaned down as Naruto tried to reach his hair, as soon as they were the same height, Naruto playfully ruffled her big brother's spiky hair. Kyuubi had a rare shade of blood red hair that spiked up messily. The color of his eyes was often mistaken as a dark blue but his eyes consisted of a unique blue and purple mix that he got from their mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Missed you, buddy." Kyuubi said as he held his little sister's hand. He lead her back to their 'house'.

Naruto giggled before replying, "I missed you too nii-san!"

_!_!_!_!_!_!_

"I'm home!" Kyuubi yelled out as he let go Naruto's little hand.

"Welcome home!" Kushina and Minato said at the same time. The couple looked each other from across the living room before breaking out in laughter, saying 'jinx'.

"Mommy, Daddy, nii-san! Let's play!" their little blonde squealed excitedly.

Minato walked to his daughter and lifted her up, tickling her as he did so. As soon as the roar of laughter stopped, Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes. She wanted to play! Who could blame her? She, herself, was a huge ball of energy. (A/N: NOT SERIOUSLY.)

Kushina smiled at her and said, "Maybe later Naru. Daddy has to go to work and mommy has to cook dinner. Your nii-san has homework to do from the Academy. Why don't you go find someone to play with outside?"

Her parents were very kind. As kind as they were, they were as rich as they could ever be. Naruto's father was the owner of Namikaze Inc., the most important company known to human history. Minato was a handsome man. Many women were infatuated with him. Same with Kushina. Naruto's mother was a very beautiful lady that was loved by everyone, her personality matched her looks, she was a kind and gorgeous woman.

Naruto pouted cutely but eventually nodded her head. She ran outside with a grin on her face.

_Time to cause some trouble! _she thought.

She went to the nearest playground, expecting a lot of kids to be playing happily. But all she saw was a pink-haired girl with her knees up to her chest and her face down against them. She was surrounded by 4 girls pointing at her and calling her... 'Forehead-girl'?

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Stop that! Get away from her!" she continued and started walking to them. The stomping blonde glared at the 4 girls, her blue eyes glazed with hatred and anger. Naruto had a thing with people being mean to other people, it was just wrong. She knew that everyone should treat other people the way they want to be treated.

The 4 girls just 'hmphed' and walked away with a victorious smirk.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" the blonde poked her tongue out.

The pink-haired girl looked up at her savior.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" Naruto smiled at her. She stretched out her right hand, offering to help the girl up. Naruto suspected that the girl looked like she was the same age as herself.

Naruto breathed in relief as Sakura took her hand with a small smile.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura." she said.

"Hey! You're really pretty!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at her and blushed, "T-Thank you. You're really pretty too."

"I've decided," Naruto exclaimed again while thrusting a fist in the air. "We're going to be best friends!"

The emerald-eyed 7 year-old widened her eyes in shock and happiness. Then just nodded her head excitedly.

For the next 5 minutes, they spent their time getting to know each other,

Naruto told Sakura that she loved ramen, making new friends, and hates mean people.

And Sakura told Naruto that she loved playing with her hair and she liked Uchiha Sasuke.

"HAHA! The teme!" Naruto burst out with laughter.

* * *

_5 years later..._

"Sakura! I have bad news!" Naruto ran to her best friend. "My family and I are moving out of Konoha!"

"WHAT?! WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sakura yelled out.

"My family and I are moving out of Konoha... We're going to Suna." Naruto whispered.

The two 12 year-olds stared at each other with sadness. They've been the best of friends for 5 years and now they had to be separated.

"Okay, okay... We can fix this. JUST BE CALM." Sakura yelled again.

_Yeah... Calm..._ Naruto thought.

"We can come up with a plan! Just stall your parents! When do you leave?" the rosette said with a tone that explained 'oh-my-god-i'm-a-genius'.

"Tonight..." the blonde murmered.

"Okay, so have time- Wait, tonight?"

Naruto just nodded in defeat.

"We're doomed."

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

The blonde got in the car, staring at her best friend with sadness. The two were on the verge of crying.

"Bye, Sakura."

Before Sakura could reply back, the car sped away. Her emerald eyes followed the white car until it was out of sight.

"Bye, Naruto."

* * *

_4 years later..._

"Ah, it's good to be back!" the blonde leaped out of the car and breathed a lungful of Konoha's air.

"Naruto-chan, take your bags up to your room. Most of your clothes are already unpacked in your closet so just fiz your other stuff tomorrow. You remember where your room is, right?" her father asked as he took the luggage out of their car.

"Of course! I missed this place so much!"

They were back home... They were back in their huge mansion. All Naruto could think of was her friends and Sakura. She wondered how the rosette was doing. Did she forget about her? Does she still remember her?

"And you start school tomorrow." Naruto's mother said with a grin.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say _school_? And did you say _tomorrow_?" Naruto narrowed her sky blue eyes at her grinning mother.

"Ha! Yes, yes I did," her mother's grin grew wider. "So you better sleep early tonight Naruto."

Naruto groaned in disbelief. She stomped up to her room and was completely surprised at what she saw. Her room was_ perfect_! Orange and black striped walls and an orange queen sized bed. Her room had the same walk-in closet she had when she was a kid. Naruto threw herself on the bed, not caring if her pigtails got messed up. Over the years, her hair has grown longer and more beautiful. Her hair reaches just until the end of her butt.

She looked out the window and looked at the night sky in awe. Stars twinkled while the moon cast a halo around itself. (A/N: Note that she's in the second floor.) The blonde kept staring at the sky, trying to count the stars in her head. She failed numerous times but she kept counting and counting.

Little did she know that their was a certain raven that was staring at her from the streets. Uchiha Sasuke was just walking home to the Uchiha compound when he caught sight of Naruto. His obsidian-black eyes widened in shock.

"So, she's back?" he smirked.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed. She looked outside of her window and down to the streets. She saw a familiar person standing there staring at her. Uchiha Sasuke. She's got to admit, the man has grown more and or more handsome over the years. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, azure against obsidian. the raven noticed the blush the crept to the blonde's cheeks and found it slightly cute. Finally, he started walking away.

_What the hell was that? And why the hell am I blushing? I do not like that guy!_ she shrugged the thought away.

"Yep, I'm tired..." the blonde slowly walked to her closet and changed into some shorts and a loose white tank-top. Before she slept, she yawned and wondered what would happen in school the next day.

"Good night!" she yelled loudly.

"Good night!" she heard three different voices call back.

And with a small smile, she fell asleep.

* * *

"UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE NARUTO. WAKE THE FUCK UP." Kyuubi yelled in his little sister's ear.

"Let me finish my bowl of ramen!" Naruto jumped up with her eyes wide.

"Hey imouto. You're late for school." he grinned.

Finally Naruto caught on and walked in her closet with an exclaimed yelp, "SHIT!"

After she got her uniform, she ran into her bathroom and quickly took a shower. It took her exactly 15 minutes to do everything which includes, taking a shower, drying her hair, brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, tying her hair into pigtails, and putting her uniform on. She wore a navy blue mid-thigh lenth skirt, a white blouse and a red bow.

She had become a beautiful woman. Her long slender tan legs, slim waist, and a flat stomach (which was pretty weird considering all the unhealthy ramen she eats everyday).

Naruto hurriedly put on her knee-high socks and grabbed her book bag. Before she left the room, she grabbed her phone fro the side of her bed.

"I'll see you later mom, dad, nii-san!" she said before grabbing a slice of toast and running out of the mansion with her shoes in her hand. She looekd at her phone and saw that it was way past 8:00. Her fast pace slowed to a walk.

_I'm late already, who cares._ she shrugged. Naruto then slipped on her shoes and walked slowly to school.

* * *

"Okay guys... We have a new student! Or old... Oh, well. Whatever. Come in!" Iruka looked at the door. Nobody came in.

_*15 minutes later*_

"I'm here!"

The whole class looked the door and saw a blonde walk in slowly. Everyone in the room's eyes grew wider by the second as they recognized the sexy blonde who looked at them with her trademark grin.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Yes! Finally... I'm done with the prologue...


	2. Friends

Chaptah 2 people! For full summary, warnings, and disclaimer, please go back to Chapter 1. :)

Onwards and upwards!

* * *

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Before any of the students in the room could say anything, Iruka said, "So... Naruto. Why don't you tell us your likes, dislikes, and some of your hobbies?"

Naruto's eyes lightened up a little bit and her smile grew a bit wider.

"I love my friends and my family especially my brother and I love RAMEN!" many people sweatdropped. "I dislike mean people and pretty much everything negative. I also dislike a certain _teme_... My hobbies consist of playing sports, pulling pranks, and playing video games."

If possible, everyone in the room's eyes grew wider than they ever have (except the teme and Iruka). Naruto watched as the boys stared at her like how she stared at ramen, lustful and excited. She also noticed quite a number of the girls were glaring at her. The blonde poked her tongue out and held up a peace sign. She was quite glad to see familiar faces.

Meanwhile, everyone's mind revolved around how Naruto changed from the cute happy little girl she used to be into a sexy mischievous blonde that she is now. Quite a few of the boys stared at her lithe body. Long slender legs, slim waist, and her beautiful golden blonde hair. One certain raven just stared into her eyes, oh... those beautiful azure blue eyes that could melt any coldness from someone's stoned heart... Weird though, he was successfully hiding that he was actually staring at her. He watched as she looked around the room and actually noticed him staring at her. Sasuke hid a smile as he saw her blush while glaring at him.

"Okay Naruto, why don't you sit next to Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka smiled at her.

"NANI?!" girls yelled while glaring at the expressionless blonde. They practically had the word "fangirl" stamped on their foreheads.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke as she sat next to him on his right side.

"Dobe." he flashed his gut-wrenching smirk.

Sasuke was a tad bit happy to see Naruto blushing while she banged her head on the table.

"Oi, that's not healthy. Or are you really just that idiotic, idiot?" Sasuke whispered to her.

Naruto didn't say anything, she just groaned. As this was happening, many of Sasuke's fangirls squealed in anger and shock at how Naruto could make their stoic Sasuke talk so easily. Well, Naruto just had that effect on people. No matter who you are, no matter how stoic you could act, Uzumaki Naruto could easily make you talk, laugh, or pass out. Yeah, pass out.

"What did I ever do to deserve this..." Naruto groaned again.

"You're mean, Naru-chan." Sasuke leaned back in his chair while smiling a small smile that nobody could catch.

Finally, Naruto got over her stupor and also leaned back in her chair, in the same position Sasuke was in, but also folded her arms in front of her chest. She tried listening to Iruka talking about some ninjas but her short attention span barely helped her actually pay attention. The bored blonde looked to her left side and saw Sasuke actually listening the the lesson.

_Smartass._ she thought.

Naruto tugged at her long blonde hair and tried counting it but she kept forgetting what number she left off. Finally, her boredom reached to a high level and she finally pulled out her sketch book. She felt someone stare at her but didn't care, she, instead, just started drawing without thinking.

10 minutes later, she once again leaned back in her chair and examined her finish drawing. It was of a nine-tailed fox which reminded her much of her brother, Kyuubi. Mostly because his name actually means nine-tailed fox.

"When is this class going to end?!" Naruto groaned. For the 3rd time.

* * *

"FINALLY! LUNCH!"

Once Naruto stepped in the cafeteria, the whole room went quiet and all eyes landed on her. As oblivious Naruto could be, she noticed this.

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at me?" Naruto snapped.

When at least some of the eyes took their attention off of her, she walked for the ramen line. But before getting in line, she managed to not notice that someone was in front of her and pushed into someone, landing on top of that person.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly looked up, her eyes softening. Naruto only then noticed how close the other's face was to her.

She realized who she fell on top of and quickly jumped up. Funny, her face looked redder than a ripe tomato.

"Sasuke!" she said in shock.

Eyes once again landed on Naruto, but not only her, the teme as well.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, holding out a hand to help him. Surprisingly, he took it. Sasuke was quite shocked at how warm Naruto's hand was, and it felt perfect around his own. When Naruto tried pulling her tanned hand back, the raven took this as a signal to let go. (A/N: Duh.)

"Dobe, watch where you're going."

Naruto only stuck her tongue out and ruffled Sasuke's hair, intending to mess it up. She's got to admit that she was expecting a ton of hair gel on his hair since it was styled so weirdly yet so perfect. Was that really natural for him? His hair flew up like a duck's ass naturally? Well, her brother's hair is the same, but Kyuubi's hair is messier. It's like a blood red mop.

"Tch," he shook his head from side to side. "Why don't you sit with me?"

The question to Naruto aback. Did she have something in her ear or did she just hear him ask her to sit with him?

"Teme, are you on drugs or something?"

"Baka. Do you want to sit with me?" he repeated with an amused smirk.

The thinking blond thought twice about it until she decided that she hated thinking and that she would just not waste time and just agree to his offer.

"Uh, sure, let me get some food first. I'm starving as hell." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat... He hadn't seen that grin in 4 years, and he sure as hell missed it. The hell? He missed her. A lot. And this time, he would try to spend more time with her._ As friends..._ he thought. (A/N: Mhm... 'As friends'...)

"Lead the way, duck ass!" Naruto came back with 2 bowls of ramen.

"Hn."

* * *

"Ah... Good ramen..." Naruto rubbed her stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"Dobe," Sasuke turned to her. They were sitting outside of the cafeteria, on a small bench table. "Where have you been for the past 4 years?"

Naruto noticed the curiosity and anxiety in his eyes and found it amusing. She leaned her elbows on the table and put her hands under her chin and said, "Long story short, Dad had to move to Suna for his company. And then he suddenly decided that we should move back here in Konoha. Of course I was curious at the sudden decision but I was to happy to think about it.

"Hm... Well, I missed you." he turned away slightly, trying to keep in a blush.

Naruto was pretty much in the same situation, except she wasn't trying to hide it all. Why? Because she can't.

"Uh... T-Thanks, teme." she stuttered. Naruto could've sworn she saw Sasuke smiling. But she doubted herself since the stone prince _never_ smiles, he's only smirks and glory.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned her attention to the person who called her name and was met by a familiar rosette. Naruto's blue eyes widened as she realized who was right in front of her.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Yeeeessssss. Don't know when I'll update this again since school starts tomorrow. I will be updating Silent Game tonight or tomorrow though. :)

**JA NE.**


	3. Changes

**For warnings, full summery, and disclaimer, please go to the first chapter.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Naruto?"_

_The blonde turned her attention to the person who called her name and was met by a familiar rosette. Naruto's blue eyes widened as she realized who was right in front of her._

_"Sakura?"_

* * *

**THREE**

"Sakura?! Is it really Sakura?" Naruto's eyes widened more and her lips curled up into her much-loved grin. She took a few steps towards the smiling rosette and started pinching Sakura's cheeks, as if thinking the skin was of an alien's.

"Teme! It's my friend! It's Sakura!" Naruto suddenly ran up to Sasuke and give him a bear hug around the neck. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized he had an armful of Naruto. He looked up to see innocently beautiful sky blue eyes staring into his own coal-black ones. The raven's lips twitched into a small smile as he saw Naruto's adorably excited grin. Gone unnoticed, Sakura flinched at Naruto's action. How_ much_ she wished to hug Sasuke like that, and Naruto's doing it like it's a normal thing. But her judgement was clouded by excitement and happiness to further think about her mild jealousy.

"Ahem. Naruto no baka! Why are you hugging him instead of me?!" Sakura yelled in mock anger. The pink-haired girl's emotion's gone viral. She was oh-so happy to see her best friend back. And _changed_ too. Before she could think any more, she was suddenly jumped on.

"Sakura-aho! I missed you!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear.

"Okay, okay, okay. Naruto, I'm not a deaf old lady, I could hear you just fine. You don't have to yell. But yeah, the feeling's mutual." Sakura's said calmly with a bright smile.

"Sakura, you're no fun." the blonde pouted cutely.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a small blush and said, "Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, don't be like that, she's Sakura. A.k.a your future girlfriend!" Naruto said with a smirk.

While Sakura was blushing hard and debating if she should punch Naruto in the head or side with the blonde, Naruto was sticking her tongue out at Sasuke in an adorable way.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

The young Uchiha suddenly walked to Naruto and studied her. She was about 1 head shorter than him.

"You're short, dobe." he murmured without thought.

While Naruto was fuming angrily, Sasuke smiled.

"Guys," Sakura yelled out. "Stop wasting time, let's get to P.E before we're late. The bell already rang."

* * *

AS they walked to the P.E field together, the three friends talked to each other about themselves. Except for the emo weirdo- I mean Sasuke. He just sends an occasional nod and say his opinion when needed on what they say from time to time.

"Sakura, how have you been? You've changed since I last saw you. And your hair's short! Love the change." Naruto said nervously. Sakura's grown up. She was more beautiful and looked more mature than she ever could be.

"I've been good Naruto, thanks. Yeah, cropped it short when I was 13... About a year you left. I just thought a changed would be nice. But you need to tell me how much _you_ have changed," Sakura smiled at her best friend. "You looks so... perfect." And she was. Naruto's a bit strange... Of all the cup ramen she eats, she still has a perfect flat stomach. And when she said she does sports as her hobby, her strong & long legs proved it to be. She was showing off her C-Cup and her curves unconsciously with that tight-looking blouse and the skirt she wore. And her_ hair_. It was so long and beautiful, it was like a frozen trail of a golden shooting star; bright._ 'Her eyes.' _Sakura thought. Her eyes were bigger, brighter, more azure, and looked as innocent as a just-born baby. Sakura's gaze turned to the blonde's cheeks. Her whisker marks stood out proudly as ever. Sasuke thought that those marks made her look feral, supporting her lithe, cat-like body. Perhaps a fox.

"Nah, I haven't changed much. My hair just got longer." Naruto scratched her neck in disappointment. (A/N: WHO MADE NARUTO SO OBLIVIOUS IN THIS STORY?! oh, wait... me.)

'_Has she been looking in the mirror lately?_' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Hmm..." Sakura giggled at the blonde's obliviousness but said nothing further more.

"AND HERE WE ARE! P.E," Sakura looked at the field in disgust. "Uh, P.E. I hate it... But yeah. Here we are."

"SAKURA. P.E is awesome! You get to do sports and run!" Naruto pointed at the glaring rosette with an accusing finger.

"_Exactly._ I hate running and doing sports." Sakura shrugged.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "I have to agree with the dobe. P.E's probably my favorite period of the day."

"O-Oh. That's nice, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him sweetly.

Naruto walked to the stoic raven triumphantly and put an arm around his shoulder, holding up a victorious peace sign, before saying, "See... P.E is cool! The teme and I finally agree on something!"

The surprised raven liked the light weight of Naruto's head on his shoulder and frowned once it was gone. But he was a bit happy that her arm was still around his shoulder. It was a bit funny to him too since Naruto's shortness created a problem on their positions.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to the arm slung around her (A/N: lol. oh... Sakura...) Sasuke's shoulder._ She_ (Sakura) was the one who was supposed to do that. _She_ was the one who could hug him._ She_ was the one who could playfully argue with him. But at the same time she couldn't, since Sakura knew that the raven wouldn't approve. But she also knew that someday they'll be together. **(1)**

"**EVERYONE LINE UP!**" a whistle was blown**.**

The three friends parted ways. Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto and Sakura, and vice versa.

Naruto ran to the coach. He had shaggy red hair, light green eyes, and what looked like heavy eye liner around his piercing gaze. But Naruto knew this person too well to say that stuff was eye liner (which people often mistake it for). Insomnia.

"Yo, coach a.k.a Gaara" Naruto broke to a stop and looked up at him since he was slightly taller.

"Naruto?" evidently, there was shock in his monotone voice. "When the hell did you get here?"

"Wow. I was actually expecting a hug and some burst of tears accompanied by a 'Oh, Naruto! I missed you so much!' but it appears that you don't want me to be here?" Naruto asked in mock-anger.

"Nevermind, you're still an idiot as always. I don't care." Gaara turned his head back to the lined-up people in front of him, there was a smile that was itching to be shown but he kept his blank face in place.

"Meanie." Naruto poked her tongue out at him.

"I'm just the coach's helper, I'm still a high-schooler you know. I'm in the same classes as you. But I skipped today," the red-haired boy looked at her with a shrug. "You'll be in Uchiha's class. Stick with him, he'll show you around."

"Osu!"

* * *

"Girls! Go change! Boys! Do the same! No get!" Coach Anko yelled.

Naruto walked to her locker and opened it. Okay, scratch that. It took her 283048312424395789 tries to open the damned thing. **(2)** She took her P.E clothes out and sighed. The shorts were waaaaay to short, but what were P.E shorts for if they were too long?

* * *

As Naruto walked out of the locker room, wolf whistles and gasps could be heard. Who could blame them? Naruto looked so... Sexily sporty. Mid-thigh red shorts clung to her skin tightly while her white P.E shirt fit around her curves perfectly.

"Okay, guys. Go to your sport stations and start. Naruto, you come with me and pick your sports. We have lots to choose from since our physical education department is well taken care of." Coach Anko motioned for her to follow.

-o-o-o-

"Soccer and basketball." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Really? Are you sure? Most of the girls choose volleyball and track. But, okay... Whatever you choose." the coach scribbled something in her clipboard and looked back up to the patient blonde. "You should know where the soccer field is, and if you don't... Well... Then don't ask me."

Lazy-ass prick. That was Naruto's first impression of the coach.

She walked out of the huge gym while scratching the back of her neck. Then off to the field she went.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled out at the raven who, at the moment, was dribbling the ball to a goal net. When he didn't turn to her, she realized that the bastard was on concentration mode yet he probably wasn't even trying.

"You'll pay for ignoring me you son of a bastard." Naruto muttered as she ran to him, making it look like she disappeared in a flash while reappearing in front of Sasuke who was about to shoot.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said in surprise as he hid the ball in front of one leg while protecting in the backside with the other.

"Okay, Uchiha. Today, I'm gonna beat your ass and make your pretty little face cry while kneeling to my feet. Okay, I'm just kidding. But I'm still gonna beat your sorry little ass today." (A/N: Naruto and her/his motivation to beat the bastard... It's amusing.)

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at her blatantly. "Like you're ever gonna beat-"

And before Sasuke could finish his short sentence, the ball suddenly disappeared between his feet. He heard 'Haha, teme!' in the background, and it was getting farther away. Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto dribbling the ball to the other side, passing by all of his team mates that fully tried to get the ball away from her. But what the raven was thinking was how the blonde idiot could run so fast. She only had the ball for merely 4 or 5 seconds and she was already on the other side of the field.

"Boom." Naruto muttered out, as she kicked the ball up in the air before doing an over-head kick. It amazed everyone on the field how much force and power the blonde put into the kicked ball. And it also amazed Sasuke that Naruto looked so natural in the air, with that carefree smile and her sky-blue eyes, wide with eager.

"Tch. Dobe... When it comes to sports... Of course you'll beat me. But I'm not going down without a fight." Sasuke smiled, once again for the 4th or 5th time that day. He hasn't smiled since forever. And since Naruto came back, everytime the two are together, the raven would be seen with a small smile. A smile that only Naruto could bring out.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not posting this any sooner. I just transfered schools and I'm still learning how to adjust with the sudden change. 7th grade is haaaaard. I don't want to go to high school let alone college. Ugh.

(1) If I haven't told you yet, then please know that Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura has feelings for him. Yet.

(2) Shamefully, it took me about 23947380385208523272083 times to try and open my locked in school... And after 3 days of trying, I finally opened it by myself. I know. Lame...

AND YAAAAAAYYY I'M GOING TO BE 13 THIS YEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRR. BANZAI FOR MEEHHH. :)

OH, AND REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.

**JA NE.**


	4. Basketball, Jealousy, Date, Beach

**For disclaimer, warnings, and full summary, then please go back to the first chapter.**

For all who have been asking, yes, this is set in modern time. :)

* * *

**FOUR**

By the end of the soccer game, Naruto's team won by a landslide with a solid score of 23-16. Of course, Naruto scored the 23 goals for her team and Sasuke scored the 16 for his. The two were still in the field of grass, laying down, looking at the sky.

"Naruto's team winss 23 to 16. All you other bastards were useless!" a person yelled out.

* * *

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Sorry for whipping yo' ass Sasu-chan." Naruto smirked at him haughtily.

"Hn." the raven hid a smirk.

As Naruto was getting up, she was suddenly slammed back to the grass by a strong hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped. Her eyes stared into Sasuke's as he sat on top of her with a victorious smirk.

"Teme! What ar-" the blonde started laughing as the Uchiha tickled her in her belly.

"Naruto's weakness number one: Tickling." Sasuke laughed along with her as he watched her squirm in fits of laughter.

"S-Stop, teme!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" someone yelled.

The two's attention turned to the person who yelled out their names. It was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? W-What are you doing on top of Naruto?" Sakura asked with a slight frown on her face. What were they doing? And why was Sasuke's hands on her?

"None of your business." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the rosette while sliding off of Naruto. The blonde playfully punched Sasuke on the shoulder with a cute, childish pout.

"Sasuke, don't be like that. Now, let's go play basketball!" the jumpy blonde grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's hand and hauled them to the gym.

Sakura felt slightly uneasy. Her emerald eyes gleamed with jealousy. She felt as if Naruto was close to Sasuke, a bit _too_ close, to be exact. Did Naruto already forget that Sakura liked Sasuke a lot? Did Naruto forget about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke? Sakura reassured herself that Naruto still remembers. At least she hopes.

"Yosh! Today," The blonde said as they entered the gym. The three watched as the games were about to start. Naruto thrust a clenched fist up in the air. "I will once again beat the bastard.

"Itai! Sakura! The hell was that for?" Naruto suddenly yelped as a big bump blossomed from her head. Sakura shook her head as an angry vein popped out of her forehead.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard, idiot." Sakura glared at her.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at the pouting blonde. "Too bad, dobe. In basketball, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Oh yeah?! How 'bout this, teme... Winner gets to tell the loser one command. Deal?" Naruto grinned. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in amusement and excitement.

"Hn. Deal." the raven slightly grinned back.

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted. "Can I be in this deal too?"

The blonde and raven looked at Sakura with wide eyes, but both just nodded their heads yes.

"Good. Ready to be beaten." Naruto said haughtily.

The 3 friends walked to the basketball court and separated. Naruto and Sakura were in the same team while Sasuke was in the opposite.

* * *

As the game slugged on, Sasuke was winning the bet. He made 6 dunks, 13 lay-ups, and 9 three-pointers, Naruto made 7 dunks, 11 lay-ups, and 7 three-pointers, and Sakura made only 9 lay-ups and 1 three-pointer.

"20 minutes left in the game!" someone whistled.

_*15 minutes later.*_

5 minutes before the game ended, Naruto was pulling through the lead. She wasn't letting Sasuke have the ball, much to his distress.

"Haha! Teme, I'm winning now!" Naruto poked her tongue out at him while shooting a three-pointer.

Sasuke growled softly but couldn't help but smile at the blonde's competitiveness. That was one thing Sasuke loved about Naruto, her will to win and her courage. Wait. Love? _No, no, no, no. I don't love her. I love **things** about her. Uchiha's don't need love. _Sasuke thought. He pushed the warm thoughts about Naruto aside and focused on the game. Then he questioned himself, why was he doing this? Why did he even hand out with the idiot? The raven suddenly stopped sprinting towards the ball altogether and punched himself mentally for thinking such disturbing thoughts. Naruto was his best friend, there was nothing wrong with hanging out with the blonde. Sure she was a total hyperactive, huge ball of energy, a complete idiot, but she was still his one and only best friend.

Then his thoughts revolved around Sakura. She was a good friend. She was superbly nice and kind, but she was awfully too awkward around him, which disturbed the raven. Sakura too, was pretty. Not as beautiful as Naruto, but still pretty. Sasuke notices the shade of make-up she puts on and quietly pities her. He was sure Sakura would be more beautiful just using her natural features, just like Naruto does. _I bet that dobe doesn't even know how to put make up-on..._ Sasuke thought with a smile.

"Game over! Naruto's team wins! Again, all you bastards were useless." someone yelled.

"Haha! I win! Sasuke-teme! Why were you spacing out? You didn't even do anything in the last 15 minutes of the game. Now I feel like my victory was too easy." Naruto tried to glare at him, but just ended up pouting cutely.

"Hn." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Forget it, I don't win," Naruto said calmly, closing her eyes. "So, what's your command?"

The raven looked up at the calm blonde and said, "Seriously?"

Naruto just nodded. Then she opened one sapphire eye and grinned. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. No matter how ridiculous, embarassing, or weird it may be."

Sasuke smirked at her words, hoping she would stick to them. Then he, closed his eyes, stuffed his hands through his black basketball short's pockets, and walked over to the waiting blonde. He stopped walking until their bodies were only a few inches apart. He composed his face and leaned to her ear and said with a smirk, "Go on a date with me." Then he pulled back.

Naruto's face turned scarlet, as her blonde bangs covered her eyes, hiding her expression. The teme just asked her out, on a date. Where they'll be together, outside. Somewhere. With no other people. The idea actually seemed perfect for Naruto but looking at Sasuke's haughty expression made her think twice. Then she remembered her words, '_Whatever it is, I'll do it. No matter how ridiculous, embarassing, or weird it may be._'

"T-Teme... Are you really asking me to go on a-"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Good job! So, who won?" Sakura suddenly came jogging up.

Sasuke just raised two fingers up as a sign to say he won.

"And so, what's Sasuke-kun's command for you?" Sakura turned to Naruto.

The blushing blonde started panicking inwardly. What would Sakura say if she found out that Sasuke asked Naruto out on a date? Sakura would probably be mad at her. But she can't say no. She never goes back on her word, and she promised that she would do whatever it is Sasuke commanded. Naruto mentally pulled at her hair. She's only been here for a day and she's already having problems. Then again, she was quite anxious to see what would happen in their so-called-date. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto could just talk about this privately and she could hide it from Saku-

"To go on a date with me." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

Well, Plan A wasn't going to go successfully. Yosh! Plan B! Nope, Naruto has no Plan B.

After a moment of surprisingly suffocating silence in the usually-loud-gym, Sakura said, "Naruto, let's talk. _Now_. Privately." through gritted teeth. Her pale hand grabbed Naruto's tanned wrist harshly, pulling her away from Sasuke in a death grip.

"H-Hehe," Naruto laughed nervously as she was being hauled away. She looked back at the shocked Uchiha with a shaken smile and said, "I-I'll talk to you l-later. Let me talk to S-Sakura first."

Sasuke didn't miss a thing. He saw how tight Sakura's hand gripped Naruto's delicate skin and how the blonde winced all too quietly. His mind suddenly revolved around Naruto's shaken state. What the hell was Sakura doing?

* * *

They stopped right behind the gym.

"Sakura..." Naruto frowned. She put her hands behind her back, hiding the particularly large bruise on her wrist.

"You know," Sakura's hair covered her eyes, hiding her expression. But Naruto knew that her best friend was close to crying angry tears. "I used to always dream about me being the best of friends with Sasuke. I always dreamed about us having weird arguments then laugh our ass off. I dream about me and Sasuke, together."

"Sakura-"

"I still like him. No, I_ love_ him." Sakura finally looked up. Naruto flinched as emerald eyes bore down on her. The rosette's eyes were full of anger and desperation, and they were harshly glaring at the frowning blonde.

"Do you know how hard it is to not do the things you always get to do with him? You hug him, put your arm around him, touch him... Do you know how that makes me feel? _I'm_ the one in love with him. Why-"

"J-Just because you love him doesn't mean I can't do those things to him," Naruto yelled suddenly. The blonde was infuriated at how Sakura thinks only she has the right to have Sasuke. Not that Naruto wants him... "I'm also his friend, you know. Ever since we were kids, we've been like that. But we're just friends!"

Naruto sighed and continued, "I know you love him, Sakura. I would never do anything that would hurt you. But I have to say yes to the bastard's command. You know I would never go back on my word."

The pink-haired girl's eyes softened and she smiled, happy that she has such a kind and trustworthy friend.

"I understand. Just friends. Just a hang out." Sakura reassured herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke hid by the wall, listening to their conversation. His body was stiff and tense.

He has to admit that he was a bit surprised that Sakura likes him. Sure, over 99% of the girls in Konoha High are head over heels for him, he would never expect Sakura, a mature and sometimes-quiet girl to like him. (A/N: Wow. Who's oblivious now?) There were many reasons to like her.

Then, he thought about Naruto. His body immediately relaxed as if on instinct, as soon as he thought about the cheerful blonde. Now, there were _too many_ reasons to like her.

"Tch. Dobe." he muttered as a smile tugged onto his face as he thought about their date.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, walked together out of the school gates. Naruto tugged at the hair ties around her pig tails and took them off, her blonde hair slightly wavy, flowing through the wind.

"Have fun on your date, you two." Sakura said half-heartedly and walked away, going home.

"Naruto, show me your wrist." Sasuke said coldly, thankfully, not at the blonde.

"E-Eh? Why?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Because I said so." Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her right arm.

Slowly and hesitantly, she lifted his right arm up and held it out to him. His eyes grew wide as there was a large purple, blue-ish hand print bruise around her wrist.

"You can't do anything about it, teme. She was mad, you know he has monstrous strength." Naruto gulped.

Then, everything else was weird for Naruto. She was pulled to a strong chest and warm lips were suddenly on her bruised wrist. Her beautiful sapphire eyes widened as she realized what Sasuke was doing. Surprisingly, she liked it. A long and pale arm was wrapped around her waist, securely. Sasuke's other arm was gently lifting her arm up. His lips retreated and he looked at her, calmly.

"You don't let people hurt you, dobe. No matter who it is. Best friend or not." Sasuke's voice was soft, but strong. And it was all Naruto heard, all she wanted to hear.

"T-Teme. Let me go." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red. Sasuke found it really cute.

"Sasuke," she looked up at him, frustrated at his height. A slight tinge of pink dust on her cheeks. "W-Where are we going for our... d-date..."

"You're mean, Naru-chan," Sasuke smirked down at her. "You don't sound excited at all."

Though she didn't quite show it, she actually _was_ excited. She's never been on a date before and was wondering how it would go.

"Just tell me!"

"It's a surprise. Meet me at my house first. Be there by 4. Don't wear anything nice." Sasuke walked away with a smile.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered loudly.

"I heard that, dobe." Sasuke yelled out as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

"I'm home! Mom, dad, Kyuu-nii!"

"In the kitchen!" her mom yelled.

When she entered the kitchen, she was welcomed with a soft smile from her mother and a tight hug from her father.

"Yo, Naru." Kyuubi entered the kitchen with a bottle of Sprite.

"I'm going on a date." Naruto said nonchalantly, walking away.

"Oka- NANI?!" the three of them yelled.

Naruto walked to the huge living room and sat on the couch, with her eyes closed and her arms folded on her chest. She didn't notice that her whole family was also in the living room with her until a loud couch was released.

"Oh, hi."

"What the hell do you mean you're going on a date? You just got here." Kyuubi pointed out to her. If you didn't know, he was the protective-big-brother kind of relative.

"Chill, nii-san. I'm going on a date with Sasuke. We made a deal today that whoever lost the basketball game, then the winner can give the loser one command. I won, but he wasn't trying, so I gave him the win. Aren't I modest? Anyway, his command was for me to go on a date with him." Naruto explained with a grin.

She looked up. Her mom squealed out and walked to her, giving her daughter a hug and saying some stuff about her little girl growing up. Minato just smiled at her and thought of a plan on what to do if the Uchiha ever hurt his little girl. Kyuubi was way beyond pissed off. No, not because he was worried. (he already knew that Sasuke would never let anything bad happen to his imouto.) He was mad since his little sister managed to get a date before he could. _What the hell's up with that?_ Kyuubi thought.

"Well, I'm going to go change. I have to be at his place at 4." Naruto smiled at the 3 of them, happy of their approval.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The blonde picked out some random clothes from her huge-ass walk-in closet. The Uchiha-bastard told her not to wear anything nice but what did that mean? She knew that it was hot outside so she picked out some white shorts, a turquoise loose sweater with a white tank-top beneath, and her turquoise vans to match her outfit. The blonde walked to the mirror and checked how she look, though she didn't really care. Her hair was weird. In the morning it was straight like it naturally was, but at the moment her hair was a bit curly. But at least it looked nice and presentable. She grabbed her light brown satchel and her sunglasses off the bed side and stalked out of the room. Naruto was sure that everything was in her satchel so she didn't bother to check it. Just kidding, she checked it. Wallet, check. Phone, check. Sunglasses, check. Pepper spray, check. Wait, pepper spray? Kyuubi. Damn him.

(A/N: If you can't imagine what her outfit looks like, it's like this: . /097a3a4a279c898096b5dd5642a9 b555/tumblr_mgxzr9n2hf1rzottpo1_ without the bun. And her hair is like this: . /979257df28c9baa6c98b4bdc2d9f a19c/tumblr_mgy4fcMeWt1qcdnlco1_ !)

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"I'm leaving now! Bye! See you later!" Naruto said as she was about to leave.

"Bye Naru!" her dad said.

"See you later, Naru-chan." her mom smiled at her.

"Kick him if he tries to do anything funny!" Kyuubi laughed.

"Shut up, Kyuubi." Naruto rollowed her eyes.

* * *

Naruto checked her phone to see what time it is and saw that's 5 minutes before four. It's a goood thing the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Uchiha mansions lived so close together. She texted Sasuke, saying that she'll be there soon. Somehow, her phone amazed her. No matter how many times she dropped it, there was never a single crack.** (1)** But she isn't really fond of her phone. She believed that you should spend your day outisde with your friends or doing sports. **(2)** Her family and herself all had iPhone 5s. Basically everything they had from phone to computers were Apple products...

She walked towards the Uchiha mansion gate. The mansion itself wasn't as big as the Namikaze mansion but it was slightly bigger than the Uzumaki. Yes, her parents owned separate mansions.

Then suddenly, the large gates opened up, leading to a huge-ass courtyard with a fountain in the middle. She slowly walked to the mansion doors and knocked, wondering if it would be heard.

"Yo Nar-" Sasuke appeared.

The young Uchiha stared at the blonde. Didn't he tell her to not wear anything nice? It was still sunny and the sunlight cast down on the mansion, along with Sasuke and Naruto. To Sasuke, the dobe looked stunningly beautiful. One long, perfectly tanned leg crossed to her other. Even though he hasn't seen her since they were kids, he knows that she's always been beautiful, even since they were little kids.

"Dobe, didn't I tell you to not wear anything nice?" he smiled amusingly. His eyes grew soft as Naruto just stared at him. He was wondering what was on her mind, as he leaned against the door frame.

Naruto's heart was beating through her rib-cage. Her body relaxed as he smiled at her, a rare occurrence that has suddenly been starting happen every now and then. Honestly, he looked really handsome, a bit_ too_ handsome.. She never really thought about it, but now that it was just the two of them, it hit her like a cannon ball. A blush crept through her cheeks as she kept thinking about his... handsome-ness?... Then his posture ruined. As he leaned on the door frame, conceitedness & self-confidence emanated from him. Naruto decided that she hated him. His smile then turned to a smirk as she punched him playfully.

"Come in." he said softly and invitingly.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

* * *

She's been to the Uchiha mansion numerous times but the classiness and aura around the place just never failed to amaze her. She put her satchel on the coffee table, not sure where else to put it since there weren't any other flat surfaces in the living room.

"Sasuke, you invited a friend over?" a soft voice called out.

"Yes, mom. You know her." Sasuke said.

"Yo, Mikoto-san!" Naruto grinned at her

"Naruto-chan! It's so nice to see you again! When did you get back sweetie?" the beautiful woman walked to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Just yesterday." she said as she returned the hug.

Mikoto lead them to the kitchen where, they were greeted with a weirdly dark aura. Then, Mikoto suddenly just walked away.

"Itachi." Sasuke said coldly.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and glared at him, then his eyes landed on the smiling blonde. He felt his insides soften and felt his skin begin to feel warm.

"Naruto. And what may the fox be doing here?" Itachi said with a smirk as he leaned onto the chair he was sitting on.

"Hmph. Big bad wolf!" Naruto poked her tongue out at him.

"Fox? Wolf? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"It' our little inside joke, Sasuke." Naruto grinned at him.

"Naruto, what happened to you? You've grown... sexier. No, more beautiful." Itachi said too calmly.

The youngest Uchiha growled quietly at his bastard of a brother.

Naruto blushed and slid her fingers through hair, annoyed that it kept falling in front on her eyes. Then she replied with great annoyance. "And you've grown taller."

Itachi walked to the both of them and much to Sasuke annoyance, kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Have fun." the eldest Uchiha said as he walked away.

* * *

"So, when the hell are you going to tell me where we're going?" Naruto said as she leaned back onto the car seat.

"You'll find out when we get there." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto watched as the sun setting. Probably 3 more hours until it's gone.

* * *

The blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke intertwined their fingers together, but her eyes were only set on the wonderful sight in front of her.

The waves flushed against the sand softly, the water a deep blue that looked very beautiful against the setting sun.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to him as her grip around his hand tightened.

"This is so beautiful." she murmered happily.

Naruto walked to the shoreline, the water hitting her feet softly. She was content. But she was confused. Why was this beautiful _beach_ empty?

"Bought it." Sasuke said in her ear.

"The beach? You bought the damn beach? For this date?" Naruto's eyes didn't waver but her lips tugged into a small smile.

"Anything, to make it perfect."

"It's perfect, Sasuke. _So_ perfect." Naruto said as she hugged him around the neck. The action surprised Sasuke but he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, completely taking in the moment.

"Perfect." Sasuke said as he pressed his smiling face in Naruto's blonde hair.

* * *

Woo! That was awesome! Okay, more stuff on their date on the next chapter people! I hope you guys liked it!

(1) That's how my iPhone is, even if I drop it 2934938284329409420823783340 8 times, no cracks.

(2) YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE! USING YOUR PHONE EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF THE DAY IS EXTREMELY BAD FOR YOUR SOCIAL INTERACTION THING WHATEVER.

Please review! :)

**JA NE.**


End file.
